


I'm closer than where i started, falling even more in love with you.

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mandy find a clue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm closer than where i started, falling even more in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a song.  
> Third in the P.s I love you series. 
> 
> I'm really trying for a slow build but its really fucking hard. So apologies.

Ian and Mandy had been looking for Mickey for 2 weeks now with barely any luck. Until now.

 

“I’m so stupid Mandy!”

“What, why Ian?”

They were laying on Ian's bed and Ian had the envelope Mickey sent to him. He’d been staring at it for 20 minutes now and he was just about to put it down when he noticed it.

The stamp.

The stamp was from New Hampshire.

“Look Mandy!”

“And what exactly am i supposed to be staring at Ian? It doesn't look any different than the last 15 times you showed me.”

“The stamp Mandy! The stamp!”

“What about the stamp Ian?”

“Its not from around here! Its the old man of the mountain! We learned about it in school, its in New Hampshire Mands! Thats where he is!”

“Oh shit, Ian! How did we not notice it before?”

Ian shrugged. He wasn't even paying attention to the stamp before.

He almost missed it.

“Do you think he's really there?” Ian asked. He really fucking hoped so.

Neither one of them were paying attention so they didn't see Lip walk in.

“Does she think who’s where?” Lip asked.

Ian and Mandy both jumped up, Ian put the letter in his back pocket.

Lip was just staring at them waiting for an answer.

“Umm..”

“Do i think Iggy is in jail, is what Ian was asking.”

“Seriously? Of course he is. It’s Iggy guys.”  

“Of course.” Ian answered not meeting Lips eyes.

Lip could tell something was up. Especially since he listened at the door. He didn't mean to at first but Ian's been all weird and jumpy lately.

 

Lip gave them a weird look and left the room.

Ian got up and closed the door.

He walked over to Mandy.

“You think he heard anything else?” Mandy whispered

“I don’t really give a fuck Mands. I’m going. I need to see him.” Ian whispered back.

Mandy nodded.

“So lets make some plans then.”

Ian smiled and gave her a hug.

They got up and decided to go to the bus station to see how much and how soon he could get a bus there.

 

“So the plan is we say we’re going away for spring break together?”

“Yep, but i’m going to New Hampshire and you can go wherever you want.”

“I wanted to go with you shithead.”

“I need to do this by myself Mands. I’m sorry.”

“Its fine i guess. But that dick better be there.”

“I really fucking hope so.”

“So where are you gonna go?”

“I don’t know... Maybe Florida?”

“Florida is good!”

“Florida it is then!”

“So a week and a half and we’ll be gone!”

They walked back up the desk and bought their bus tickets.

Here they go!

 

 


End file.
